Flightmare
The Flightmare is a Mystery Class (originally from the Strike Class) dragon that appears in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It is among the rarest, smartest and powerful dragons. It is possibly the most frightning and terrifying dragon known. It is one of the only dragons that Toothless and Hiccup decide to retreat from. It appears in the episode Fright of Passage. Appearance The Flightmare is a medium-sized dragon that has a very ghost-like appearance. Its body is covered in small spots that almost resembles the night sky. It slightly resembles a mix between a Skrill, a Night Fury and a Fireworm, with glowing scales. It appears to get a brighter glowing, ghost-like appearance from the glowing blue algae that is the staple part of its diet. Behavior From what has been seen, the Flightmare is a very aggressive and territorial dragon, being very protective of it's territory and food sources. Seeing how Flightmares are build for speed and defense, they usually avoid fights with bigger and stronger dragons. Flightmares have been shown to be quite determined, as the Flightmare in Fright of Passage kept chasing his opponents, and was willing to search food over long distances. Abilities The Flightmare's body glows by eating algae that shines along with Arvindal's Fire, a type of the Northen Lights that can only be seen every ten years. Arvindal's Fire is a greenish blue, steel color. The Flightmare can strike with a mist that paralyzes its prey to give itself enough time to return and finish it. Flightmares have shown to be quite fast and agile, as the specimen in Fright of Passage was able to catch up with Toothless with ease. They have great stamina as shown by Hofferson's Bane, as it was able to fly long distances when it flew along the ocean to follow the algae. Defenders of Berk The Flightmare first appeared in Fright of Passage, terrorizing Berk every ten years. Last time, Astrid's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, faced the dragon and seemed to be frozen by fear, shaming her family's name. Astrid and Hiccup set out to find the Flightmare, where Astrid tried to fight it, but was frozen by the dragon's mist. They learned that victims of the dragon were not frozen by fear, but paralyzed. They soon discovered a stream of glowing algae that gives the Flightmare its glow, as well as other dragons (as discovered by Toothless). Realizing that the Flightmare only attacked Berk because it thought the Vikings were threatening its food supply, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs created a new channel for the algae to flow into the sea, and the Flightmare left Berk. Hiccup explained to the village what they learned about the dragon and that Finn Hofferson truly was fearless, restoring honor to Astrid's family. Appearances * (First appearance) Notable Flightmares * The Hofferson's Bane Trivia *In order for the Flightmare to kill its prey with its mist, it needs to spray its prey for about 5-6 seconds to let its victim freeze to death when the temperature is about -20 degrees. *The Flightmare's wings are slightly transparent. *The Flightmare is the only known dragon species that appears once every 10 years. *The Dragon Tracker Part 3 special feature on the DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part 1 DVD (released 3/25/2014) reveals that the Flightmare is a Strike Class dragon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INwSQ8pbrPg Oddly enough, the new book Guide to the Dragons and the Dragonpedia reveal that the Flightmare is a Mystery Class dragon. *The Flightmare's design is similar to that of the Skrill, resembling that of Pelican Eels. *It is the only dragon that glows other than the Fireworm, and both glow via eating something. *The Flightmare's mist can paralyze people and animals for about 1-2 minutes, which is pretty short, but it gives enough time for the Flightmare to get an easy kill. * The Flightmare is an omnivore, because it eats glowing algae which is filled with hundreds of tiny fish. *When the Flightmares was first seen in the Defenders of Berk trailer, many fans thought it was a Skrill. *The Flightmare is the only known dragon that doesn't have a forked tongue. * The Flightmare is now in School of Dragons as a dragon that can be obtained from the hatchery. * The Flightmare that attacked Finn Hofferson made an appearance in Dragons: Rise of Berk and is now known as the Hofferson's Bane. * The Flightmare's mist design is very similar to the original Skrill's lightning. * Its glowing alge only glows every ten years when Arvindal's Fire comes. Galler AstridSkrill.png|Flightmare freezing Astrid. SKRILLDoB!.png|The Flightmare glowing Flightmarefirebreath.PNG|Flightmare's mist Flightmarefire.PNG moreepicdragon.PNG Flightmare.PNG Imagen1.png|The head of the Flightmare Flightmare Fright of Passage.png Flightmare Full View.jpg ww.jpeg _20131025221623.JPG Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E06.Fright.of.Passage.WEB-DL.XviD.MP3.jpg_20131025171810.JPG _20131025221517.JPG 2x06 Fright of Passage.snapshot.png flightmare in book of dragons.JPG|Flightmare probably appears in Dragon Manual flightmare_color-03-02 copy.jpg|Flightmare concept flightmare_color-03-03.jpg Flightmare freezing fishlegs.jpg|The flightmare freezing and paralyzing Fishlegs Q2aEzfKJ7qQ.jpg MpayObqNPhk.jpg Flightmare art.png Flightmare 5.gif dragons_icon_fightmare.png dragons_silo_flightmare.png Flightmare-RoB.png|Flightmare in Rise of Berk Flightmare in School Of Dragons.png|Adorable Flightmare appear in School Of Dragons Thing.png|The Hofferson's Bane with Groundsplitter titanflightmareart.png|Titan Flightmare in Rise of Berk titanflightmare.png|Titan Flightmare in Rise of Berk hofferson's bane.png|Hofferson's Bane (fish-fed Flightmare) in Rise of Berk flightmere.jpg|Flightmare in the school of dragons. Level3 design flightmare.jpg imageflitoothl.jpg|Flightmare and Toothless References pl:Marazmor Category:Dragons Category:Season 2 dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strike class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium dragons